The Great Debate
by LoonyLovelyLuna
Summary: Draco's found Harry, after said Gryffindor left to live like a Muggle. As he sits outside the apartment building of The Boy Who Lived, he begins thinking back on how he got here. And he's determined to drag Harry back to Great Britain. And keep him locked up at Malfoy Manor. In his bedroom.


The Great Debate

by Luna Wyllow (LoonyLovelyLuna) 

Draco Malfoy, yes, _the_ Draco Malfoy, stood next to a _Muggle_ car, standing on a _Muggle_ street, staring at a _Muggle_ apartment building, debating on whether or not to go in there and haul one stupid Gryffindor back to Great Britain where he belonged.

_Why am I even _here_?!_ He just couldn't figure it out. Why had he obsessed over the fact that Potter had apparently flown off to some Muggle town and decided to leave everything Wizarding behind?

He'd even talked to his Godfather, Severus, about it, for Merlin's sake!

Of course, he hadn't been very helpful. He gave the young Malfoy Lord a critical look and then told him to re-examine his last interaction with the Golden Boy. 

And Draco didn't want to do that.

He didn't want to remember that night. The night he'd just gone off his rocker completely, gone out to some nameless gay club in Muggle London and decided to pick up some random guy for a one night stand.

He hadn't counted on Potter deciding to do the same thing.

When he awoke that morning, with a horrid hangover and a stomach that felt like it may revolt at any moment, he hadn't realized he wasn't alone in his bed.

Until the lump that he _thought_ was pillows moved and groaned. He froze, wondering what was about to poke its head from under his blankets.

_Please be a bloke, please be a bloke, _was all he could think until a head popped up.

A head of black hair. _Unruly_ black hair.

"Potter?" He'd said in amazement. Then as the head whipped around, he locked eyes with startling green.

Damn. It was Potter.

He'd gone off at that point. Asking Potter what he'd poisoned him with, to make the Slytherin bring home a _Gryffindor_.

All Harry – _Potter_ – had done is put his head in his hands and muttered something about not wanting it to have happened like this.

Draco was taken aback when the Boy Who Lived had suddenly jumped up, dashed around the bedroom getting dressed, then took off before Draco could follow.

The next week, Potter had disappeared, leaving an open letter to "all those he knew" about deciding to leave the Wizarding World for a while and getting back to his "roots". 

_Good riddance to bad rubbish_, was Draco's first thought. But something kept nagging at him. Something Potter had said.

_"Not like this. Oh, Merlin, why did it have to happen like _this_?!"_

He couldn't understand what Potter had meant by that. Had he been a virgin?

No, with the pieces that kept coming back to Draco, Harry definitely knew what he was doing.

For seven months, Draco had become more and more obsessed. All he kept coming back to was that Ha- Potter hadn't wanted what had happened to have been a one night stand.

Eventually, he started dreaming about that night. At first, it was reality. He'd been drunk, so had Potter. Somehow they had decided it'd be a good idea to go back to the Manor and … have sex. Then waking up and him freaking out on Potter and Potter saying the same thing, over and over.

"_Not like this. Oh, Merlin, why did it have to happen like _this_?!"_

And he'd wake up, drenched in sweat, his heart beating hard and his stomach in knots.

Then the dreams started changing.

Not big changes, at first. First they weren't quite as drunk. Then, the... sex... had seemed a bit more – passionate. Charged. Day after day, small changes happened.

Until one night... they weren't drunk. They hadn't met at that club, they were on a date. They went back to the Manor just a bit tipsy from the wine they drank with dinner and dessert and made love all night long, falling asleep, exhausted, murmuring "I love you" to each other as they drifted off.

That morning, Draco decided he had to find Potter. To get those dreams out of his head once and for all.

Or maybe to see if he was the only one having them...

_No! Bad Draco! Ha- Potter would never want anything like that with you. Stop dreaming. Just go up to his door and knock. Get it over with, already._

So, after looking up and down the street, he squared his shoulders and marched over to the building he knew housed Potter. Once in the lobby, he got on the elevator and rode it to the floor he needed.

He strode down the hall, all business. He was going to get his answers. He was going to find out why Potter said that. He was going to finally get some _sleep_, damn it!

He stopped in front of Potter's door, hand poised to knock. He froze. What if Potter just slammed the door in his face and refused to talk to him?

"Oh!"

Draco shook himself, realizing that while he had – momentarily – panicked, Harry had come to the door, most likely to go somewhere.

Stormy gray locked with startling green and the world seemed to melt away. It was like his mind was in a fog.

"Um... Dra-... Malfoy? Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

Had his voice always been so deep? Draco wasn't sure, but he didn't think so.

"Malfoy? Draco? Hello?"

The "Draco?" had shaken him from his thoughts of Harry's voice and Draco focused again on Potter.

"Potter," Draco greeted politely. "I have been looking for you for a month. I'm glad I finally found you. I have to talk to you. Now."

"Now?" Harry looked torn – like he needed to be somewhere, but wanted to know what Draco needed. "I was about to-," he sighed. "Never mind, come in. I don't have much, I wasn't expecting company," here, Harry paused and threw Malfoy a weird look. "But I've got a really nice wine I've been saving. I could open it."

"You don't need to go all out for me, Ha- Potter," he willed the blush to stop at his neck. It didn't listen. _Damn_. "I just a few questions I need answers to, then I'll be on my way and leave you to your new... life."

Harry looked at him curiously. "Questions? What questions could you have that I'd have the answers to?"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was sure he'd gone insane. Gazes met and held as he opened his eyes. "What did you mean – what you said, that night?"

Harry's – _Potter, damn it!_ - eyes went wide and his breath hitched. That only confirmed it for the Slytherin Prince. He remembered, too.

"I – I don't knowwhatyoumean," the Conqueror stammered, looking down at his feet.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You very well know what I mean," he huffed. "What did you mean when you said: 'Not like this. Oh, Merlin, why did it have to happen like _this_?!'"

Harry's – _Pot... oh, forget it._- head snapped up, shock clearly written across his face. "Malfoy - you heard that?"

"Yes, _Harry_, I heard that. I've heard it in my sleep for months! I can't get it out of my head!" ranted a slightly bewildered and frustrated Malfoy.

"You've – you've been dreaming about me?" was the shocked question to his statements.

"YES! Are you bloody happy with yourself?" Screamed Draco. "I can't get you out of my head! When you said – that – and the look you had... I just..." Draco sat down heavily. On the floor. In a 300 galleon suit. He didn't care, though. Why should he care? Harry obviously didn't.

Suddenly, Harry was next to him, grabbing his shoulder and looking at him with those impossible eyes. "Did the dreams – change?"

It was Draco's turn to stare at Harry in shock. "How did you know that?" he asked in a small voice.

"I – I was having dreams about that night, too," Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. Thinking about it still made him want to cry. "And then, little by little, they started changing. Until we were dating, in love. A-and I t-think we were t-together," he muttered the last, head bowed to keep Draco from seeing him cry. "And every morning I'd wake up and my heart would break all over again, because I knew it would never happen. You could never love the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Draco sat there, shocked once again. Was Harry saying...?

"H-Harry?" Draco lifted his chin so he could look at him. "Harry, are you saying you think you love me?" he asked incredulously.

Harry pulled away and stood up, hurt and angry and disappointed. "Yes, you bastard! I'm in love with you! I think I have been for a few years! You changed sides, but never said why. You went against your own father, a man you fucking _adored_, with no explanation! And I could tell it wasn't just a self-preservation thing, either. You were serious when you defected. It meant something to you, even if you weren't sharing what it was.

"You showed me a side of yourself I'd never seen before! You not only made friends with me, but with Hermione and the Weasleys – even Percy! You were compassionate and considerate and helped people.

"And then, that night! I thought I was going to wake up to my dream, instead I woke to a nightmare! You were there yelling and cursing at me, sounding like the old Malfoy. I just, I couldn't handle it. So I got dressed and left. And then decided to move as far away as I could. And you _still_ found me and brought all this back up!" Harry lunged at the blond, pinning him to the floor, breathing hard from his ranting. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he screamed in the Slytherin's face.

Draco didn't think, he only reacted. He stretched up from underneath Harry and locked his lips with his. His arms were pinned, but his legs weren't, so he wrapped them around Harry's hips and rocked up into him as he bit down on his lower lip.

"Gah!" Was all Harry could say, before his hips were moving on their own and he had released Draco's arms to wind his hands in the blond's hair and bring their mouths together again.

After a moment, Draco ripped his mouth away from Harry's to whisper in his ear. "I want this. I want you. Merlin, I've always wanted you," he rocked his hips again, earning a moan from the dark haired man on top of him. "No games, Potter. I don't do casual. I don't do fuck buddies. It's all, or nothing," he pulled back to stare at the man that had made it possible for him to so drastically change his life. "I love you, Harry. I have for a few years. I didn't think I ever had a chance in Hell of getting you, though. That's why I overreacted that morning. I figured I'd really blown it, the one time I decide to go for a one night stand, and I bring home the man I'm in love with."

Harry gasped, paying rapt attention as Draco poured out his soul. "No more talking, Dray. I'm going to show you how much I love you, then we're going to fall asleep in each others arms. And then we can decide how we'll spend the rest of our lives together in the morning."

And Harry did exactly as he said, taking Draco to heights of ecstasy he'd never experienced before. They fell asleep in each others arms and woke the same way. And they did, indeed, plan how to spend the rest of their lives. Together.

The End

A/N: This one-shot was written because of a little HC (and I mean _tiny_) about a photo that was posted on We Are The Potter Generation. We Ship Drarry. HP fan page on Facebook. The fanfic was (jokingly, I'm sure) requested by Alicia T., as a reply to my little explanation for what was going on in the pic. Well, Alicia, I hope that you enjoy! And I hope anyone else enjoys it, too!

Please review, it feeds my muses. :3


End file.
